


Good Boy

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Honestly just mindless smut





	Good Boy

Sebastian is leaning over Gina, naked, blindfold and cuffs firmly in place.

A hand is placed on his back, followed by a low command.

“Further down.”

He obeys instantly, leaning further down and hollowing his back. Grateful he can keep his hands in front of him even if they’re cuffed.

“Good boy.” 

He shivers, nodding and keeping quiet. He’s not allowed to speak.

“If you keep pleasing me like this maybe I’ll even let you come.” 

He whines softly, cock hard and already dripping. 

The hand on his back strokes down to his hip.

“Ready? Remember what I told you?”

Sebastian nods. No words, only sounds. 

The hand on his hip tightens its hold, and it kills him he has no idea what is happening.

“Kimi!” He screams in pleasure as a big cock is suddenly thrust inside of him.

“Well if you’re not going to listen.. “

He gets slammed into at a punishing rate, pushing him forward into the car. He screams his pleasure, pushing back to feel him even deeper.

He’s hitting his prostate head on and he knows that just one touch will make him come. So he whines and whimpers, begging wordlessly, already forgotten about his mistake.

Sebastian gasps as suddenly he’s filled completely, grinded into as hot come spurts into him. There’s tears in his eyes, he needs to come so bad.

“You weren’t a good boy. I’m not sure you deserve it.” 

And he does cry a little at that. Cock heavy and dripping, begging for release. He gasps as he’s suddenly left empty.

“Turn around. On your knees.” 

He scrambles to obey as quickly as he can, almost losing his balance, but a firm hand steadies him.

“Open up.” He hears the sound of a condom being removed and thrown to the ground.

He opens his mouth eagerly, moaning as a hot cock is immediately thrust in, already hardening again. 

“Gonna be good and just take it? I’ll let you come after.” Is spoken roughly above him.

He nods his head, cheeks hollowing for a second just to hear that sharp intake of breath.

“Just relax and let me do the work.” And he can hear the smirk.

He slackens his jaw and has to place his bound hands against the thighs in front of him for balance as the cock in his mouth starts to move in a brutal pace. 

Sebastian gasps in a breath every few thrusts, swirling his tongue as much as he can to give as much pleasure as possible, wanting to be good.

He shivers at the low moans above him, heat pooling low in his belly. 

“Swallow.”

And he does, gagging a little but making sure not to spill a drop.

The cock is pulled from his mouth and then there’s a big calloused hand around his cock, jerking him hard and fast and after just a few jerks he spills hotly in the hand. 

“Kimi! So gutt! So gutt, bitte Kimi, oh mein Gott!”

He won’t be punished for it now, as he sits back and shakes violently. There are gently hands on his body now, petting his hair and back, soft kisses placed on his face.

“I’m going to remove the blindfold and free your hands. Okay?” It’s gentle and caring, warm and loving.

He nods, too far gone for speech.

As the blindfold is removed from his eyes he has to blink and squint for a moment, the lights feeling too bright. They quickly focus on the man in front of him, looking at him in concern. 

“Okay Kulta?” He asks softly.

Sebastian nods. “More than.” 

Kimi smiles and carefully frees his hands, rubbing his wrists after. He kisses Sebastian softly, pulling him in his arms. 

“You were fucking amazing.” He whispers.

Sebastian sighs softly, feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
